


chrysalism

by pageofwands (eorumverba)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/pageofwands
Summary: “Cheeky,” Asra chides. One hand comes up to tangle in Julian’s hair, and he strokes deceptively gentle before yanking. “Stop being such a brat, Ilya.”





	chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

> heh,,

It goes like this: Julian’s head in Asra’s lap, the two of them sitting on the couch because on a rainy day like today, there isn’t anything better to do than stay inside, curled up together with the tv on and the heat turned up. Julian feels warm inside and out like this, with no work to do, just him and Asra and the drone of the tv in the background.

It goes like this: Julian’s eyes are closed, because Asra’s put on another one of those baking shows that only he likes. His eyes are closed and he’s zoning out in the way he sometimes does when they have days like this, where everything is warm and heavy and quiet and he’s tired, tired enough that his body feels heavy and his thoughts feel slow, but not tired enough to actually try and fall asleep. Everything is slow too, just sensation and feeling. There’s the feeling of Asra’s hand petting slow and steady through his hair, the soft of the blanket rubbing against his cheek, the steady in and out of Asra’s stomach as he breathes. There’s the smells: the light vanilla aroma of the incense from their bedroom, the smoky flavor of the tea Asra had brewed earlier, the soft lavender scent that always clings to Asra’s skin. And then there’s the quiet noises Asra makes as he watches the show, the gentle patter of rain on the roof, and the drone of the tv behind all of that.

It goes like this: Asra laughs, quiet and fond, because they’ve been together long enough for him to know that Julian is very much in that sleepy, in-between place; he begins to tug Julian’s hair on the end of each stroke, gentle, just a wisp of a sharper feeling. It makes Julian’s breath catch in his throat, and he shifts, turning his face into Asra’s body and breathing him in deep. Asra tugs at his hair again, and Julian presses in closer, curling his whole body into him, like that will somehow - and he doesn’t even know what. Part of him wants Asra to stop, part of him wants him to keep going, but most of him wants Asra to stop the teasing.

He doesn’t even have to say anything, that’s how well Asra knows him. All he does is make a breathy, almost involuntary noise, and Asra just laughs and guides Julian up and up so he can press a lingering, gentle kiss to his forehead and then his mouth. “You can,” he says, and when Julian nods, Asra guides him back down and down, waiting patiently for Julian’s sleep-slow fingers to fumble for the hem of his oversized shirt (or no, this shirt is definitely his) to tug it up to expose smooth skin.

Julian glances up through his hair at Asra, but he’s not looking back - his hand is still in his hair, warm and familiar, but his gaze is on the tv even as Julian shuffles forward just enough to kiss the sensitive part just below his navel. He does glance down at that, but only to give Julian an encouraging, fond smile before something on the tv pries his attention away.

And from there, it’s back to that familiar, almost routine. Julian reaches out with one hand to grip the base of Asra’s cock before pressing his lips to the tip in an imitation of a kiss. And then, when Asra shivers, Julian grips his hip with his free hand, partially to steady them both and mostly to ground himself to this feeling.

When the hand in his hair tightens, Julian lets his eyes flutter shut as he lets his lips drag down and down, letting instinct and familiarity take over. They’ve been together long enough for Julian to know that Asra likes when he uses just a hint of teeth, that he  _ likes  _ when it’s messy and slow. And maybe that’s not fair, but Asra teases far too much, far too often, so he keeps the press of his lips gentle and touch of his tongue quick,  _ ignores  _ the way Asra’s hand tightens and tightens and tries not to smile at the way he’s clearly trying to bite back little frustrated noises.

“Ilya,” Asra mutters. He yanks on Julian’s hair again, and in response, Julian sucks hard, because he’s not trying to be fair here, not now.

“Yes, darling? Is something wrong?”

“You absolute  _ ass _ .” Asra gives a particularly harsh tug at that, but he’s laughing and he bends down to kiss Julian’s forehead before smoothing his hair back. “I love you.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m sucking your dick.”

Asra shrugs, dimple winking out at Julian when he grins. “Maybe. You’re not doing a very good job of it, though.”

“Well, my dear, maybe you should be returning the favor.”

At that, Asra just rolls his eyes, and when Julian winks up at him, he shoves his head back down, laughing. “Shut up and put your mouth to good use, Ilya.”

It’s not an order, but Julian follows it anyway, sucking first the head and then the length down as easy as breathing. He feels more than hears Asra’s shaky breath, but before he has time to react to it, Asra is leaning over, free hand wiggling beneath the sheets and into Julian’s sweats.

As Julian settles back into his rhythm, Asra mimics it, letting the stroke of his hand follow each bob of Julian’s head. It’s lazy, partially mostly because Julian  _ likes  _ when the pleasure and feeling is dragged out, and he’s long since known that Asra is the same from the way he gets whenever Julian is in charge.

“Ilya,” Asra murmurs, “come on, know you can do better than that.” He doesn’t say anything else, but there’s a clear implication in his words, and Julian pulls back and grins up at Asra even though he’s breathless.

“Maybe I would if you gave me the proper motivation.”

“Cheeky,” Asra chides. One hand comes up to tangle in Julian’s hair, and he strokes deceptively gentle before  _ yanking.  _ “Stop being such a brat, Ilya.”

Julian just winks before leaning back down to brush a reverent kiss the tip of Asra’s dick before sucking him down again until he feels the head hit the back of his throat. He knows what Asra likes, knows what he wants, so he stays there until Asra gets the hint and begins to fuck his mouth, hips moving slow and deep. Julian honestly likes it better like this, when everything is slow, because like this, he can  _ feel.  _ He can feel the way Asra’s cock throbs in his throat, can feel his chest heave with each breath, can feel his thighs twitch and his hips jerk up when he gets close.

Most importantly, he can feel each spurt of come coat his tongue, fill his mouth and finally slide down his throat when Asra finally grips his hair tight tight tight and comes hard.

“Did so well,” Asra croons as Julian swallows, “so well for me, Ilya, made me feel so good.”

And Julian doesn’t know what it is - if it’s Asra’s voice or the taste thick on his tongue, but he gasps in a breath and stretches up for a kiss. It’s one that Asra gives, all too easy, and he tastes like honey, familiar and calming, and he kisses easy and slow, just the way Julian likes best. His hand is still moving, steady and teasing, and - “Be good and come for me, Ilya. Come on, did such a good job, want to make you feel good too.” 

Julian presses his face into Asra’s thigh to at least try to hide the eager noise he makes when he feels Asra’s hand edge against the curve of his hip. His hips kick up in response when he feels Asra’s nails scrape gentle and lazy up the length of his cock, and by the time his hand reaches the head, Julian’s already  _ close,  _ hips twitching up and breaths coming quick and shallow. All it takes for him to fall over the edge and come is Asra’s thumb pressing hard into the slit.

It’s a little mindless then in the after, and Julian lays where he is, breathless and pliant as Asra hums and wipes them clean. And then, it’s all familiarity: Julian’s head in Asra’s lap, the two of them sitting on the couch because on a rainy day like today, there isn’t anything better to do than stay inside, curled up together with the tv on and the heat turned up. Julian feels warm inside and out like this, with no work to do, just him and Asra and the drone of the tv in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://page-ofwands.tumblr.com)


End file.
